


Following Orders

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Series: Yes, Sir [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Submission, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: Elena wishes to please Tseng. He tells her exactly how to do so.





	

Elena rapped her knuckles twice on the office door.

"Come in."

Tseng looked up from the stack of papers on his desk as she entered.

"I have the reports you asked for," she said and held up the folders in her hands.

"Good. Just place them on my desk."

He turned back to his paperwork. Elena usually moved with brisk determination, but was tentative as she approached his desk. He looked devilishly good, easily one of the most handsome men Elena had ever seen. Even sitting at his desk with his nose buried in paperwork, Tseng exuded a quiet power that bordered on menace – and never failed to make her insides melt.

 She followed the glossy flow of his long, dark hair, which fell well below his shoulders and blended into the dark fabric of his Turk suit. She took in the sharp lines of his face, savored them. She wouldn't see those again for a few days; he was traveling to Costa del Sol in the afternoon.

He glanced up at her as she set the papers down, and gave her a nod.

"Thank you. That will be all."

"Yes, sir."

He wouldn't be back until the weekend. Maybe she should make sure his needs were met before he left. A little going-away present.

...But no, she couldn't do that. Reno and Rude were in the next room, for Gaia's sake. It was too bold, too outrageous.

Too _exciting_. At the door she paused, her hand hovering over the handle. She looked back at Tseng, watched his strong fingers grasp his pen and move it in firm strokes across the paper. She imagined them on her hips instead; seizing, clutching, holding her in place. Before she could think better of it, she reached for the latch below the handle and pushed it down.

Tseng looked up at the click of the lock, his eyebrows arched. Understanding dawned on his face as he studied her, and he set down his pen and leaned back in his chair.

"I see."

The gleam in his eyes was exactly what Elena had hoped for.

"What are your orders, Sir?"

She already sounded a touch breathless. They may have played this game many times before, but she always felt a fresh surge of excitement when she found herself pinned by that piercing gaze, saw it roam up and down her body as he considered all the ways in which she could please him.

"Undress."

"Yes, Sir."

She slipped out of her jacket, folded it up and placed it on the chair in front of his desk. She slid off her shoulder holster and carefully set it down on top, then took off her tie. As she reached for the top button of her shirt, she paused, and unhooked it in slow motion. She took her time with each button, watching Tseng's face as she undid them one by one. He kept his features blank, but the intensity of his gaze took her breath away. It told her that at that moment, she was the only thing in the world that was worthy of his attention.

She shrugged the shirt off her shoulders, and let gravity slide it down her arms and to the floor. She kicked out of her loafers as she unbuckled her belt and undid her pants, and let them fall as well. Her pantyhose were trickier. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband. Elena was a black-ops agent, not a stripper; but as a martial artist she knew a thing or two about control. She shimmied the pantyhose down as she swayed her hips from side to side, investing every move with the lethal grace of a panther.

She stepped out of the pile of clothing. She unclasped her bra, slid the straps over her shoulders and down her arms. Her panties were plain black cotton, practical underwear for a day at work; but as she slid them down her legs under Tseng's smoldering gaze, they felt like silk.

Elena stood before Tseng without a single strand of clothing left on her body. He hadn't moved at all, but the telltale tightness of his trousers filled her with a sense of heady power. Without so much as a touch, she had cracked his flinty shell of self-control.

Yet from deeper within her welled an even stronger feeling: an all-consuming, gratifying joy in the knowledge that she had _pleased_ him.

"Come here."

His voice was an iron fist in a silky glove. Hers was a breathy whisper.

"Yes, Sir."

A sexy sway did not come naturally to her, but she had picked up the trick in her time as a Turk. Her reward was to see Tseng's eyes travel down to her hips and stay glued on them as she rounded his desk. He pushed back his chair, inviting her in between him and the desk.

"Top drawer on the right. Take out a condom and put it on me."

A thrill went through her at the mere thought of touching him, and she twirled around in her rush to obey. The thrill became a want as she imagined the ways he might touch her once she had fulfilled his command, then turned into a _need_ throbbing between her legs. She longed to give herself up to him, to offer him her body in whatever way he wished to take his pleasure.

When she faced him again, Tseng had opened his jacket and moved his legs apart. She kneeled between them and gazed up at his face. His eyes burned into hers with a fervor that swept through her like a force of nature. It remade her into something pliant and servile. She was his, to rule and command.

"Zipper only."

Her fingers trembled as she undid his fly. She slipped them through the gap in his boxers and brushed them across his skin, hot and hard beneath her fingertips. She wrapped them around him, ever so gently, and guided his erection out of his trousers.

Elena wet her lips as she stared at his cock, standing proud and erect right in front of her face. She worshipped it with her eyes as she fumbled around for the condom, marveling at the stiffness, the magnificent thickness of him. Soon she would feel it inside of her, stretching her. Her excitement was practically pulsing around the craving between her legs.

She reluctantly looked down to get the condom out. She tore open the blue foil, plucked out the rolled-up ring of latex, and reached for his cock with greedy fingers.

"No."

Elena froze in confusion, hands hovering mid-air. Her mind crashed to a stand-still.

"Use your mouth."

Her jaw dropped. She looked up and saw that his lips were parted, too; just a fraction, but enough to betray the heaviness of his breathing. His eyes were dark, almost fevered. The mere idea of her doing this excited him, and his lust was a lure she couldn't resist.

"Yes, Sir."

She spent a few frantic seconds figuring out how it should be done. When all she had to work with were her lips and tongue, though, the possibilities were mercifully few. She popped the condom into her mouth, then grasped of the base of his cock as she bent over it. Using her tongue and lips, she maneuvered the condom onto the tip and began to roll it down.

She didn't much care for the taste, and she would rather have felt his bare skin under her lips, but the tensing of his thighs and his quiet hiss as she took him in her mouth made her reluctance melt away. She drew out the process, pushed the condom down only a little at a time, and swept her tongue all around his shaft as she moved up and down, reveling in the knowledge that she was the cause of the hardness in her mouth.

"Hands behind your back."

She obeyed, delighted to hear the strain in his voice. With her hands clasped at the small of her back, she redoubled her efforts, compensating for the lack of hands with enthusiasm. Then she felt the weight of his hand on the back of her head, and her heart skipped a beat. He didn't push, but he _could_ , any time he wanted, and with her hands behind her back she was completely at his mercy. That vulnerable uncertainty was almost more than she could bear, and she soon felt her wetness trickle down her thighs.

"Enough. Bend over the desk."

She had only been able to roll down the condom two thirds of the way, but a glance at his face told her he had not made her stop because he was displeased with her efforts – quite the opposite. With a swell of pride, she got to her feet and faced the desk. She could feel Tseng's eyes on her as she bent over, lowering her body until she lay flat against the surface. The desk felt cold against her breasts and stomach, a contrast to the heat that rose in her from exposing herself to him so brazenly.

The chair creaked softly as Tseng got to his feet.

"Put your hands on the desk."

She unclasped her hands and brought them up beside her head. She whimpered as she felt his finger push into the slick heat she offered him, touching her bare skin at last.

"Stay quiet."

Tseng slid his fingertip between her folds, and his approving hum told Elena her wetness pleased him. She felt his trousers brush against the back of her legs as he positioned himself, felt his hands grasp her hips... and then, the delicious friction of his hard cock sliding along her pussy. He drew it back and forth a few times, and Elena flinched every time he rubbed over her tender clit, gritting her teeth to stifle her moans. Then he tilted his hips, and she felt the sweet pressure of his tip pushing at her entrance. She tensed, holding her breath, and braced herself.

The first thrust was hard, and she nearly yelped from the burst of pleasure that went through her. The second one was even harder. He pulled out ever so slowly, all the way to the tip... then slammed back in, only to withdraw inch by inch again. Elena squeezed her eyes shut, gasping louder each time. After ramming into her for the fourth time, he bent down and fisted his hand in her hair.

"Make a single sound," he murmured hotly in her ear, "and you will be dismissed without a reward."

He straightened up, but kept a tight hold on her hair, pulling her head back as he slid out of her. Not hard enough to cause pain, but enough to remind her who was in charge. Elena stared straight ahead at the office door in front of them. Reno and Rude were at their desks on the other side of that door. She may have locked it, but that wouldn't stop a moan from passing through, much less a scream.

Some perverse part of her wanted them to hear, wanted them to know exactly what their boss was giving her... but that would displease Tseng, and more than anything she longed to please him.

But it was _so hard_ , keeping the moans and whimpers inside. Tseng's cock felt so damn good, filled her so completely, right up to the brink of pain. His balls slapped against her clit every time he plunged in, setting off ripples of pleasure that were slowly building up an exquisite pressure. She desperately hoped it wouldn't be enough to get her off. He would not be pleased if she came before he did.

She could see the pens rattle on his desk with every sharp thrust, but the dull slap of her thighs hitting the desk smothered out any sound they might have made. As he pulled out she could hear his hissing breaths for air, in time with her own. The occasional bark of muffled laughter through the door sparked an illicit thrill in her. Here she was, only a dozen feet from her colleagues, completely nude and bent over a desk.

Was it just her imagination, or was Tseng speeding up a little? Pulling out just a little faster? Was he rushing to feel her softness yield to his strength again, relishing it as much as she was? A moan crept up her throat at the thought; Elena caught herself at the last moment, and bit down on her lip to keep her mouth shut.

He released her hair and clutched her hips with both hands, yanking her toward him as he slammed home, making her silence nigh impossible as he filled her to the hilt. Yet he kept the withdrawal slow and steady, tormented them both with his excruciatingly measured pace. Elena forced her arms to remain still, palms flat on the desk, but she couldn't keep her hips from squirming and angling up to meet him, to welcome him back inside.

Halfway out of her Tseng shoved back in roughly, his tight self-control unraveling at last. He stayed in her, clawed at her hips as he ground his cock into her as far as it would go, and a warm satisfaction bloomed in Elena, knowing that he was coming inside her.

He pulled out of her, stepped back. Cool air rushed in over her exposed skin, and the sudden emptiness was so frustrating that she wanted to scream, but she stayed silent and didn't move a muscle. She heard a desk drawer slide open, the rustle of tissue paper and cloth, the rasp of a zipper. She wanted to look at him, but she didn't. She didn't so much as tilt her head. She remained still and obedient, bent over with both hands on the desk, shivering from both the chill and the anticipation.

And then she felt his hands on her, lifting her up. He pressed her flush against his chest and trapped her in his arms.

"Very good, Elena," he murmured in her ear as his hand slid down over her belly. "You may have your reward now."

"Thank you, Sir," she panted breathlessly.

Her arms were pinned to her sides by his. All she could do was wait as he combed his fingers through her tidy patch of curls, move her feet as he nudged her thighs apart. His fingers found her clit, slick and tender and so starved for a touch, and began rubbing in light circles straight away. Elena could have cried with relief as hot bliss bloomed from the point of his touch and spread out through her lower body. She let him set the pace at first, so grateful that he hadn't teased her this time, but she was wound too tight, too _needy_ to remain still for long. Soon enough she was rocking into his hand, matching his movements in sweet, sweet synergy.

He pressed harder, increasing the pressure with every roll of his fingers. The circles became a straight line, brushing her clit from side to side, swift and steady. Elena squeezed her eyes shut tighter, rolling her hips into his touch, trembling and whimpering as she chased that final edge. She was close, so close, already flying, soaring higher, and she just needed _a little_ _more_ to send her–

Tseng threw his hand over her mouth and clamped down tight. It reminded her in the nick of time, and she stifled the cry deep in her throat just as her entire body went rigid. Her back curved into him as waves of rapture crashed over her; her hips bucked against his hand, desperate for more friction to make it last longer, and longer, and _longer_... and then she slumped back in his arms, her knees buckling beneath her.

She was floating, lazily drifting down from those lofty heights. Tseng's arms were firm around her, holding her up; one across her chest, the other around her waist. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back, felt the weight of his chin against the top of her head. She was cocooned in his heat, wrapped up in the warmth of his approval.

"Thank you, Sir," she whispered.

His arms tightened for a second, and then he slowly let her go. As Elena adjusted to supporting her full weight on her wobbly knees, he took out a box of tissues from one of the drawers and placed it beside her on the desk. He sat down in his chair, steepled his fingers, and waited silently.

Without a word, Elena cleaned herself up and got dressed, quickly and efficiently. She adjusted her tie and smoothed down her hair, then straightened up and faced him, standing at attention. Tseng let his gaze travel slowly down her body, then up again. The corner of his mouth rose a fraction and he nodded.

"That will be all."

Elena gave him a coy smile.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
